starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo
El Crucero clase ''Cabeza de Martillo'' era una tipo de nave de guerra utilizada por la Armada de la República durante las Antiguas Guerras Sith, las Guerras MandalorianasStar Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República (cómics) y las Nuevas Guerras Sith. Siendo uno de los diseños de naves de guerra más exitosos en la historia galáctica, la clase Cabeza de Martillo todavía vería su uso en las fuerzas de defensa de algunos sectores milenios después de su introducción e inspiraría muchos diseños de naves posteriores, como la [[Corbeta clase Thranta|corbeta clase Thranta]] y el [[Crucero de batalla principal MC140 clase Scythe|crucero de batalla principal MC140 clase Scythe]].The Essential Guide to Warfare Características thumb|left|240px|El [[Puente (nave estelar)/Leyendas|puente de un crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo.]] Esta nave era un crucero y un diseño sucesor de la más pequeña [[Fragata clase Pretoriana|fragata clase Pretoriana]]. Sirviendo como mensajeros y como una nave de mando de grandes flotas, era el grueso de las naves de la República y era una vista común cerca de los mundos controlados por la República. Esta nave también podía realizar operaciones independientes, a diferencia del [[Corredor de bloqueo clase Incursión|corredor de bloqueo clase Incursión]], que nunca se observó fuera de una flota de apoyo. Los Cabezas de Martillo podían entrar en atmósferas y aterrizar en superficies planetarias. Éstas naves guardaron semejanza con el posterior [[Crucero clase Consular|crucero clase Consular]] y con la corbeta CR90 aunque puede haber sido coincidencia. También tenían una gran semejanza con la fragata de escolta EF76 Nebulón-B de la era de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, por la verticalidad del puente. En el 3.956 ABY, los cruceros parecían poseer al menos siete turboláser, con tres baterías de dos y un solo cañón turboláser montado encima de la estructura del puente de cabeza de martillo, todo mirando hacia adelante, así como un número desconocido de cañones cuádruples apuntando hacia atrás. Como lo demostraron la Espiral Endar y el Heraldo algunos años más tarde, también parecían tener una serie de cañones láser de defensa puntual ligeros para usar contra naves más pequeñas montados en varios puntos a lo largo del casco. Eran propulsados por cuatro motores de iones que emitían partículas en la sección naranja del espectro visible durante las guerras alrededor del 3.956 ABY. Esto cambió con el tiempo, las naves anteriores tenían tres motores que emitían partículas azules.Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2 Historia [[Archivo:HammerheadKnightErrant.jpg|left|thumb|225px|Una nave clase Cabeza de Martillo durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith.]] Los Cabeza de Martillo se vieron por primera vez en servicio en la Gran Guerra Sith, donde participaron en la Batalla de Koros Major.The New Essential Chronology Durante el período de restauración después de la guerra, se produjo en serie a una escala tal que Hipertalleres Rendili terminaría un nuevo crucero cada diez días durante varios años. Durante las Guerras Mandalorianas, treinta años más tarde, permanecieron en el servicio de primera línea, a veces junto a una [[Nave de mando táctico clase Inexpugnable|nave de mando táctico clase Inexpugnable]], en sí misma una clase hecha para vender más los Cabeza de Martillo. Con un tercio de la flota de la República siendo aplastado en Malachor V durante las Guerras,Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith y otro tercio, incluidos los más grandes [[Crucero clase Interdictor|cruceros clase Interdictor]], siendo llevados por Revan para formar la base de las fuerzas de su Imperio Sith, el gobierno de la República recurrió a estas naves capitales más pequeñas para detener el avance Sith. A lo largo de la Gran Guerra Galáctica, la Segunda Gran Guerra Galáctica y las Nuevas Guerras Sith, la clase permaneció en servicio. Los cruceros clase Cabeza de Martillo sirvieron junto a las corbetas clase Thranta, un diseño de la competencia, en la Segunda Batalla de Leritor.The Old Republic: Annihilation Durante las Nuevas Guerras Sith, cada uno de ellos contaba con un escuadrón de [[Caza táctico de choque clase Aurek|cazas tácticos de choque clase Aurek]] y se sometieron a actualizaciones radicales y revisiones de diseño desde su debut miles de años antes. Al igual que el [[Crucero Pesado Acorazado clase Invencible|acorazado clase Invencible]], el crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo fue una de las clases de naves de servicio militar con más antigüedad en la República, cuyas versiones se mantuvieron en servicio activo durante al menos 3.000 años.Leland Chee en los Cabezas de Martillo en Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción Entre bastidores [[Archivo:Wreckagemustafar.png|right|thumb|180px|Los [[Crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo no identificado|restos de una nave clase Cabeza de Martillo]] en Mustafar durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica.]] El crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo se introdujo por primera vez en el juego de rol de 2003 Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República; Es dentro de una de estas naves, el Espiral Endar, donde tiene lugar el nivel de tutorial del juego. Cerca del final del juego, cuando el Halcón de Ébano aterriza en Lehon, el jugador puede ver los restos de una nave clase Cabeza de Martillo que se había estrellado contra las rocas en la costa en una fecha anterior. Podría ser posible que este fuera la nave usada por Revan y Malak durante su búsqueda de la Forja Estelar, sin embargo esto no puede ser confirmado. En la secuela del juego, Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith, se da mucha más información sobre esta clase de nave, incluidos los planos de cubierta para los cuartos de la tripulación, una bodega médica y salas de máquinas. En el segundo tráiler de la línea de tiempo de Star Wars: The Old Republic, se ve una nueva variante más armada de la clase Cabeza de Martillo sobre Coruscant. Más tarde se reveló que esta era una clase separada, la [[Corbeta clase Thranta|clase Thranta]]. Leland Chee ha confirmado que las naves vistas en los juegos de Caballeros de la Antigua República son de la misma clase que se nombró en Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción, pero que la versión del libro y la del juego pueden tener diferentes especificaciones, considerando que se usen aproximadamente tres mil años entre sí. Los restos de una nave clase Cabeza de Martillo se pueden ver en el mundo volcánico de Mustafar en la expansión de Star Wars Galaxies, Trials of Obi-Wan. Sin embargo, nunca se explica por qué está allí y cómo llegó a ser, con la simple implicación de que es solo una nave de guerra de la República que se ha estrellado hace mucho tiempo. El crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo fue la inspiración de Leyendas para la canónica [[Corbeta clase Sphyrna|corbeta clase Sphyrna]], que hizo su primera aparición en "A Princess on Lothal", el duodécimo episodio de la segunda temporada de la serie de televisión animada Star Wars Rebels, lanzado el 20 de enero de 2016. Véase también *[[Caza táctico de choque clase Aurek|Caza táctico de choque clase Aurek]] *[[Caza estelar S-250 clase Chela|Caza estelar S-250 clase Chela]] *[[Corredor de bloqueo clase Incursión|Corredor de bloqueo clase Incursión]] *Nave espacial Cabeza de Martillo *[[Corbeta clase Thranta|Corbeta clase Thranta]] Apariciones *''Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Days of Fear'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 17: Nights of Anger, Part 2'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 21: Daze of Hate, Part 3'' * *''Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 34: Vindication, Part 3'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 35: Vindication, Part 4'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 49: Demon, Part 3'' *''Iridonian Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Knight Errant: Aflame 2'' *''Darth Bane: Camino de destrucción'' * * Fuentes *''The New Essential Chronology'' *Leland Chee confirms the KOTOR ships to be Hammerheads *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Timeline 2: The Mandalorian Blockade is Broken]'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Clases de cruceros Categoría:Clases de naves estelares de la República Galáctica Categoría:Cruceros clase Cabeza de Martillo